


Changement

by asrial



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambit et Wolverine ne supportent plus l'hypocrisie permanente des autres X-men. Arrive le moment ou la coupe est pleine.<br/>Il est temps pour eux de choisir : Rester ou partir. Seuls ou ensembles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changement

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

Le gamin mettait une attention toute particulière à s'alcooliser ce soir là.   
Un verre de vodka, un verre de gin, un de rhum, remuer le tout et derrière la cravate, cul sec.  
Le sourcil fronçé, Gambit y mettait une attention presque scolaire.  
De mémoire de Wolverine, il n'y avait que trois circonstances qui pouvaient expliquer cette alcoolisation attentive :  
\- Gambit avait tué quelqu'un  
\- Gambit avait gravement blessé un innocent  
\- Rogue l'avait "encore" plaqué"  
Comme ils n'étaient pas partis en mission depuis plus d'une semaine, c'était forcément cette dernière réponse qui était la bonne. Sans compter les regards noirs que lui jetaient les autres femelles de la maison, Cyclops, Bobby et plusieurs autres.  
Qu'est ce que Rogue avait encore fait ? Ou dit plus certainement.  
Logan ne comprenait pas trop Gambit.  
A chaque fois c'était la gamine qui le plaquait. A chaque fois, il baissait le nez et ne protestait pas quand elle répétait à tout un chacun que c'était lui qui l'avait jeté ou qui avait été odieux alors qu'elle était la seule coupable.  
Non, vraiment, Wolverine ne comprenait pas cet esprit de sacrifice ? De masochisme ? De son jeune camarade.  
Avec un soupir, il se décolla de son bout de mur d'où il observait le cajun.

"- Hé…. Tu crois vraiment que boire va changer quelque chose ?"

Le jeune mutant leva les yeux sur son camarade. Un sourire à l'ironie majuscule lui monta aux lèvres. A son grand désarroi et malgré la quantité d'alcool ingéré, il n'était même pas gris.

"- Visiblement, non…. Je n'arrive même pas à me souler."

Avec une grimace de dégout, il repoussa les bouteilles.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Gambit rangea les bouteilles à moitié vide puis sortit dans le jardin. Wolverine le suivit sans un mot. Dans certaines circonstances, le puissant mutant savait être patient.

"- J'ai offert un bijoux à Rogue."  
"- Et elle t'as plaqué pour ça ?"

Incrédule, Logan secoua la tête.  
Cette femelle était à moitié folle.

"- Pas pour ça non… J'ai demandé à un ami de miniaturiser un système de collier de Genosha et d'en faire quelque chose de joli. Je l'ai présenté comme tel à Rogue, histoire qu'on puisse ENFIN se toucher ! Le collier fonctionne avec une bague qui le contrôle. Elle aurait eut le total contrôle de son pouvoir finalement… Et elle me l'a claqué en plein museau en me traitant de pervers dépravé qui n'en a qu'après ses fesses."

Dégouté, Rémi se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, il posa son front dessus.

"- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?"

Le cajun releva le nez juste assez longtemps pour foudroyer son camarade du regard.

"- Je ne suis pas de bois, Logan. Mais ce n'était pas ma pensée première, loin de là. Elle passe son temps à se plaindre qu'elle ne peut approcher personne. Avec ça, elle l'aurait pu. Mais le Grand Drame De Sa Vie n'en n'aurait plus été un. Sans compte que oui, j'aurait pu lui faire des avances et pas simplement la regarder de loin…." Il soupira. "J'en ai assez, Logan. Je passe ma vie à faire des efforts pour elle. Je n'en récolte que des coups. J'en peu plus."

Le ton presque fragile du jeune mutant fit mal à Wolverine.  
Gambit était fait pour folâtrer avec ses partenaires (il était un des seuls a connaître la très grande… ouverture d'esprit de Rémi sur le sujet), pour draguer, pour sourire. Pas pour se recroqueviller ainsi, le cœur en miette, déprimé et désolé, tout ça à cause d'une petite dinde !  
Le vieux mutant s'assit près de son jeune camarade pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Machinalement, Remi se bouina contre lui.  
Gambit était un empathe. Il avait besoin de contacts avec ses semblables.

"- Remi… En toute honnêteté, je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé… Non, laisse-moi t'expliquer." Insista Wolverine avant que le jeune homme ne se hérisse. "Rogue… Vous n'allez pas ensemble. Elle ne peut être touchée et de toute façon ne le supporte pas et tu as un besoin farouche de contact. Tu es heureux de vivre et folâtre, elle est plus coincée qu'une vieille porte. Vous n'allez pas ensemble, Gambit. Et tu le sais. Tu t'accroche à elle parce que tu sais que tu n'aura jamais rien. Elle n'est pas la seule à s'accrocher au Grand Drame De Sa Vie. Tu t'y accroches aussi parce que ca te permet d'avoir une relation sans risque qui n'évoluera jamais. Et tu le sais…"

Une seconde, le cajun voulu protester, se mettre en colère…Mais pourquoi faire ? Wolverine avait raison. Totalement et désespérément raison.   
Il se rencogna un peu plus contre son ami, allant jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans son épaule. 

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ce n'est pas ici que je vais me trouver quelqu'un. Et à l'extérieur…"

A l'éxtérieur, il se trouvait facilement des filles ou des garçons pour une nuit, titillés par son statut de mutant, excités par l'attrait de la nouveauté autant que de l'interdit un peu. Mais trouver quelqu'un pour une relation durable ? Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

"- GAMBIT !! COMMENT… COMMENT… COMMENT OSES-TU !!!"

Le jeune homme sursauta.  
Devant eux, Rogue les fixait avec un mélange de colère et de dégout.  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait "encore" fait ?

"- Comment j'ose quoi ?" Soupira-t-il. 

Les paroles de Wolverine avaient remué quelque chose en lui. Il savait ce que venait de lui dire Logan. Il en avait conscience depuis longtemps. Il refusait simplement de se l'avouer.

"- Je savais que tu étais bizarre, mais LA !!!"

Cette fois, le cajun se redressa. De quoi parlait cette femelle encore ?

"- Je ne comprends pas un traite mot de ce que tu peux raconter."  
"- Je crois qu'elle veux parler de la façon dont tu es installé dans mon giron qui lui parait quelque peu tendancieuse." S'amusa Logan.

Remi rosit un instant.  
Il devait en convenir.   
Niché comme il l'était dans les bras de l'autre mutant, leur position était en effet….subjective.  
Une seconde il fixa Wolverine.  
Il y avait de l'amusement dans ses yeux. De l'amusement et autre chose. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à parler de possessivité, mais certainement de l'attention et de l'affection.  
Une étincelle joueuse apparue dans les yeux du jeune homme puis un sourire fleurit à ses lèvres.

"- Et bien quoi, Rogue ? Tu me jette "encore" comme une vieille chaussette et tu t'étonnes que j'aille me faire consoler ailleurs ? "

La jeune femme pâlit, rougit, puis blêmit tout à fait.

"- Sale petit…."

Avec un cri de rage, elle se détourna avant de tuer quelqu'un.

"- Tu sais que ca va te retomber dessus hein ?" Soupira Logan, quand même très content de la colère de la gamine. 

Il n'avait jamais aimé la façon dont elle traitait Rémi.

"- Ca me retombe "toujours" dessus. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas mentit. Tu étais bien occupé à me consoler. Si elle imagine autre chose, c'est son affaire."

La résignation dans la voix du jeune homme fit soupirer encore le vieux mutant. Machinalement, il lui caressa la joue.  
Un long frisson remonta le long du dos de Gambit.  
Malgré les années qu'il avait passé auprès de Xavier et de ses Xmen, il avait toujours l'impression d'être à l'écart des autres. Il savait que nombreux étaient ceux qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil parce qu'il avait été un voleur. D'autres parce qu'il était un séducteur et d'autres encore juste parce qu'il était là.  
Le poids de leur réprobation était lourd pour un empathe.  
Logan l'attira contre lui pour qu'il repose sa tête sur son épaule.  
Gambit se laissa faire.

########

L'ambiance au diner était lourde.  
Presque insupportable.  
Logan en grinçait presque des dents.  
Pour que LUI souffre de l'ambiance, il n'osait imaginer ce que devait subir Gambit.   
D'ailleurs, le pauvre petit n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il chipotait avec sa purée mais n'avait même pas porté sa fourchette une seule fois à sa bouche.  
De l'autre côté, presque triomphante, Rogue jetait des regards noirs à son ex.  
Elle n'était pas la seule.  
Le dégout de Cyclope était manifeste, celui de Jean à peine plus discret, quand à Bobby, c'était presque de la haine qu'il montrait pour le cajun.  
Xavier observait la situation avec une ride d'irritation barrant son front.  
Gambit finit par se lever de table. Aussi calmement que possible, il attrapa une pomme au passage, joua avec en sortant pour se donner une contenance, puis fuit littéralement dans sa chambre dès que la porte de la cuisine fut fermée.  
Malgré son envie de le rejoindre pour voir si tout allait bien, Wolverine se força a finir son diner.   
Dès que la porte s'était refermée, les langues s'étaient déliées.  
Rogue clabaudait sur la "perversion" de son ex, affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était bien contente d'en être "enfin" débarrassée. Bobby hochait la tête à chacune de ses paroles. Lui n'avait jamais fait confiance au cajun. Il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il était bizarre, voir dérangé. Et puis si comme le disait Rogue, il avait une relation avec un taré comme Wolverine...  
Le silence revint dans la pièce.  
Bobby avala si fort sa salive que tous en entendirent le bruit.  
Logan avait juste relevé les yeux sur lui et le fixait, son regarde de fauve plus pénétrant que la plus acérée des lames.

"- Et bien, puisque ma présence de "taré" vous gène a ce point, je vais vous en libérer." Gronda le vieux mutant. "Avant de tuer quelqu'un… ou quelqu'une."

Rogue se sentit se tasser sur son siège.  
Même Xavier dut reconnaître qu'ils allaient trop loin.  
On ne traitait pas ainsi des amis et collègues.  
Logan renifla avec mépris. Des amis ? où ca ?   
Gambit comme lui n'étaient que de la chair à canon pour les autres. Quand ils se faisaient blesser, tout le monde ou presque s'en fichait. Il n'y avait guère que Le Fauve à chercher à les aider. Comme Wolverine guérissait tout seul et que Gambit avait une peur panique des soins médicaux, son aide était assez limité. Mais le mutant poilu bleu veillait toujours à ce qu'ils aient un kit médical complet dans leurs chambres.  
Un "pof" sonore fit sursauter Logan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers vers la chambre de Gambit. Il voulait s'assurer que le petit allait bien. Le cajun avait peut-être 25cm de plus que lui, mais il considérerait toujours comme "le petit". Ce gamin avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir après tout. Comme n'importe quel enfant.

"- Kurt ?"

Encore un gamin que Logan surveillait de loin. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une épaule pour le soutenir souvent.  
Le jeune allemand lui tendit un plateau de nourriture avec timidité. Il y avait placé de quoi nourrir deux personnes.

"- Pour toi et Gambit." Expliqua-t-il en rosissant, les joues donc violettes. 

Dès que le vieux mutant eut prit le plateau, un nouveau "pof" se fit entendre qui marqua la téléportation du jeune allemand.

"- Merci…."

Remercier les courants d'air n'était pas très utile mais… Même Wolverine savait être polit.  
Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Gambit, il toqua. Sans surprise, personne ne lui répondit. Il entra donc puis referma la porte à clé derrière lui.  
Roulé en boule sur son lit, Gambit semblait dormir.  
Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, Wolverine ne pu que constater avec tristesse les épaules frémissantes du petit.   
Il pleurait.  
Logan posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, retira ses bottes, puis s'installa près du cajun.  
Gambit vint immédiatement se serrer dans ses bras.

"- Ils me haïssent… je le sens d'ici…"   
"- pas tous." Tenta de le rassurer Wolverine.   
"- ….."  
"- Kurt t'as mit de coté de quoi manger."

Un peu surprit, Remi ne pu que constater en effet la présence du plateau.  
Il faudrait qu'il le remercie. Non seulement ça lui calerait l'estomac, mais surtout, ça apaisait un peu son cœur maltraité.  
Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles un long moment. Petit à petit, la tension qui les habitait tous les deux s'apaisa un peu.   
Gambit percevait toujours le dégout des autres habitants du manoir pour sa petite personne mais la présence de Wolverine le préservait un peu de ces sentiments.   
Sans réfléchir, il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du vieux mutant. Machinalement, Logan lui caressa doucement le dos.

"- Ca va aller, tu vas voir."  
"- Ca n'ira jamais bien ici. Et tu le sais. Je ne serais jamais de leur monde. Toi non plus, Kurt non plus… Même pour d'autres mutants nous restons des parias parce que nous faisons ce que eux n'osent pas…"  
"- Remi…"  
"- Comment crois-tu qu'ils voient la façon dont tu élimines nos adversaires ? Pour toi une mort est une préservation sur l'avenir. Pour eux, c'est un meurtre sauvage d'un futur ami qu'on n'a pas encore pu convaincre… Chaque fois que je vole un plan pour Xavier ou que je subtilise une arme avant qu'elle ne soit finit de construire et qu'elle ne devienne un danger, ils ne voient que le vol. Pas ce qu'il implique."

Ecœuré, Gambit secoua la tête.

"- J'en ai assez."

Logan resta silencieux, toujours occupé à lui effleurer le dos du bout des doigts.

"- Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Partir ? Nous ne serons jamais des leurs, Gambit. Mais au moins, ce que nous faisons compte. D'une façon ou d'une autre."  
"- Nous faisons leur sale boulot et ils nous haïssent pour ca parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'estomac de le faire. Quitte à faire le sale boulot, je préfère encore le faire à ma façon !" S'emporta Gambit avant de s'immobiliser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à ca. Mais la première qu'il osait vocaliser.  
Logan le fixait, tout aussi surprit.  
Le petit venait de mettre quelque chose en exergue qui méritait qu'on se penche sur la question. 

"- Gambit…"

Le cajun détourna les yeux.

"- Désolé…"

Déjà, il voyait Wolverine le repousser et partir. On ne dénigrait pas les Xmen n'est ce pas ?  
Logan posa une main sur sa joue qui fit frémir le jeune homme. Elle était si chaude…  
Sans le vouloir, il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour augmenter la caresse. Il avait tellement besoin de contact.  
Un soupir lui échappa lorsque la main sur sa joue descendit doucement sur sa gorge.  
Logan était toujours fasciné par les manières de chaton de Gambit.  
Comment ce petit mutant avait pu supporter une harpie comme Rogue alors qu'il crevait du besoin d'avoir des contacts humains, des caresses et des baisers….  
Les deux hommes se séparèrent, stupéfait.  
Leur baiser avait été si…naturel….  
Gambit se lécha les lèvres, le gout de Wolverine encore sur elles.

"- Logan…"

Le vieux mutant n'hésita qu'un instant. Il n'y avait pas de rejet de la part de Remi, juste de l'incertitude… Et tellement de désir !  
Le cajun gémit doucement dans leur baiser avant que ses mains ne se glissent sous la chemise à carreau de l'anglais.  
Gambit avait une sainte horreur de ces chemises de bucheron aussi Logan ne s'étonna-t-il pas qu'il l'en débarrasse très vite.  
Un a un, leurs vêtements tombèrent.   
La pièce ne fut bientôt plus remplie que par leurs soupirs de plaisir.

###########

Kurt fixait sa petite valise.  
Il avait hésité un moment.  
Lorsque Gambit était venu le voir, il était resté stupéfait de sa proposition.  
Partir ? Mais partir pour où ? Le cajun l'avait rassuré. Il était le prince des voleurs de la Nouvelle-Orléans quand même ! Il avait du bien ! Ils quitteraient un manoir pour un autre.  
Ils ne seraient pas nombreux, mais au moins ne seraient-ils pas méprisés par d'autres.  
Les Xmen avaient été une bouffée d'oxygène pour Kurt jusque là, malgré le dédain que les autres avaient pour lui. Le petit allemand n'était pas idiot. Il savait parfaitement que Cyclope et d'autres le regardaient de haut à cause de son apparence. Même entre les mutants le racisme existait.  
Il y avait les mutants "humains" et les autres. Cyclope n'aimaient pas les seconds.  
Avec un soupir, Kurt ferma sa valise. Il avait prit sa décision.  
Il descendit l'escalier jusqu'au hall.  
Là, Remi attendait avec Wolverine.  
Les deux hommes étaient côte à côte, s'effleurant sans même s'en rendre compte.   
Cela fit sourire tendrement le petit mutant bleu. Il était heureux pour eux.

"- Tu es prêt, Kurt ?"

L'allemand hocha la tête.

"- Alors allons-y."  
"- ATTENDEZ MOI !!"

Jubilée dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, un sac à la main. Elle se rua sur Wolverine pour prendre sa main libre avant de dédier un immense sourire aux deux autres hommes.

"- Je vais pas laisser mon père adoptif préféré sans moi n'est ce pas !"

Les quatre mutants n'attendirent pas plus.  
Il était temps pour eux de partir.  
Et de commencer une autre vie.


End file.
